Drop Everything Now ONESHOT
by StayBeautiful1
Summary: There was always that lingering fear, of getting caught breaking the rules. Having to pay the consequences, because it seems wrong. But they're out of their boundaries, and on their own playing field. And besides, no one's around to see.


**A/N: This is a Christmas present! For you? No, probably not. Unless _you_ are RoxyPony! I love you none the less! And I'll post my Christmas OFL and little surprises for you tomorrow when I wake up, but when I post this it's basically 12. I bet you didn't see this coming at all, did you RP? That's just because I'm so sneaky and you're not even picking up on my hints in the frenzy of getting a new chapter up. You're my best friend, and my sister! And I don't know what I would do without you, I would be bored without talking to you almost 24/7. So here it is! Merry Christmas, Twinners. **

Disclaimer:I don't own anything here, not even Ronnie because well... she isn't here! But the amazing Taylor Swift owns "Sparks Fly,".

Kade sighed, looking down at the ground and using the tip of her cowboy boot to make designs in the dirt. Being a General, she was needed to accompany Arrow on his time out of the mountain to fulfill his duties. She was more than excited when she found out they were going out to the country, into a small town just like the one she lived at when she was still human. She whipped her head around, light crimson tinted wisps of her hair following her movement.

_The way you move is like a full on rainstorm_

_and I'm a house of cards._

The bald Prince made his way out of their abandoned cabin that they were staying in. The residents that lived there were out for the hunting season, so the only people that would be coming were the stage hands to take care of the horses- which was another thing Kade loved- and maids to clean the house. She couldn't help but feel light headed as she strode towards her, the tattoos on his arms traced the definition of muscles which seemed to gleam in the light of the moon. Since they were away from the mountain, the line between Prince and General and Professional and Casual was worn thin. She smirked at the thought of him in battle, how much she admired him as he clenched his teeth and the victory in his eyes as he fought ruthlessly. Being able to fight was definitely a turn on.

_You're the kind of reckless that should send me running_

_but I kinda know that I won't get far._

Kade shook her head, shaking away her thoughts of Arrow as soon as he was in talking distance.  
"Sire," she nodded subtly, straightening herself from her position leaning against the fence post.

"Hello," he exasperated, eyes worn and tired from being so busy. She sucked in a sharp breath of air as he came close next to her, leaning on his strong forearms that were resting on the tips of the fence post.

_And you stood there infront of me just_

_close enough to touch. Close enough to hope_

_you couldn't see what I was thinking of._

"Rough night?" She joked with an obvious attempt of trying to be casual and keep herself under control. But inside her stomach was wrestling with her heart and banging on her insides which made it seem as though her heart was beating in her ears. Arrow looked down at his hands and then up at the stars, smiling at the view in the sky. Kade instantly fell a little weak at the knees seeing his lips spread into the smile that could light up a million of these little towns.

_Drop everything now, meet me in the pouring rain._

_Kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain._

_Cause I see Sparks Fly_

_Whenever you smile._

"Yeah, pretty rough. There's just a lot of baggage to take care of." Arrow chuckled, his voice seemed as soft as velvet with a rugged edge that made Kade shiver all over again. He looked over her way, but Kade kept her gaze straight forward feeling his eyes on her.

_Get me with those green eyes, baby as the_

_lights go out. It'll be something that will_

_haunt me when you're not around. _

_Cause I see Sparks Fly_

_Whenever you smile._

She tried to hard to build this image in his mind, the last thing she wanted was for him to see her a way that she didn't want to be seen. Back at the Mountain, Ronnie would tell Kade how she was amazed at the fact that they were both so oblivious to each other's infatuation with one another.

_My mind forgets to remind me_

_you're a bad idea._

But that's always how it worked. And whenever it would come down to it, there was the matter of business and the way a Prince and a General should act. Even though Kade's head knew that it was true, there was no telling the rest of herself that. She finally turned and connected with his eyes,

"But you have me, so I can help you carry it all." Arrow nodded his head and looked over at her and didn't second guess himself when he slid his hand into hers. Kade didn't say anything, listening to the songs of the crickets and the loud silence of the night.

_You touch me once and it's really something_

_You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be._

"Thank you," Arrow whispered, pulling her towards him with her hand. Kade searched through her brain, panning through combinations of words and phrases to say something that didn't make her sound like a babbling idiot. "Stop thinking about what to say so much," he smirked, placing his other free hand on her hips, "I know you're not as smooth as you make yourself out to be."

_I'm on my guard for the rest of the world_

_but with you, I know it's no good. And I could wait_

_patiently but, I really wish you would._

"Well, I guess you see right through me." Kade mumbled, talking ever so quietly. Afraid that if she spoke a little too loud that their moment would be broken, or she would wake up from whatever dream she was having. She could feel the thin line of their bodies push together as Arrow placed a hand under her chin and lifted her gaze to meet his.

_Drop everything now, meet me in the pouring rain_

_kiss me on the sidewalk. Talk away the pain,_

_cause I see Sparks Fly, whenever you smile. Get me_

_with those green eyes, baby as the lights go out_

_It'll be something that will haunt me when you're not around_

_Cause I see Sparks Fly, whenever you smile._

Kade cursed silently to herself as the rain started to pour down from the unforgiving god that seemed to love to run her fairy tale moments.

"We should go inside," Arrow started, thinking that all girls freaked out whenever their hair became a little wet. But Kade pulled him back to her with a sideways grin,

"No, I've always wanted to kiss in the rain."

_I'll run my fingers through your hair(LOL.)_

_And watch the lights go wild._

_Just keep on keeping your eyes on me,_

_it's just wrong enough to make it feel right._

There was no way that this was happening. She closed her eyes and let her arms wrap around his neck as their lips collided. It was the type of thing that normally ran hand in hand with explosions and parades and everything that was perfect. Arrow used his arms to grab Kade's legs, pulling them up and placing her on the fence post where she could become more engulfed in his muscular physique.

_And lead me up the staircase won't you_

_whisper nice and slow._

"_I'm captivated by you baby, like a firework show."_

When they pulled apart, each of them were staggering for breath. Arrow looked down at her, face heating at the cheeks which made Kade want to squeal like a little girl. But that would have to wait until they got back, or until she was alone.

_Drop everything now, meet me in the pouring rain..._  
"Maybe you are smooth." Arrow chuckled, the heavy rain running down the bridge of his nose. He pushed a soaked strand of hair out of Kade's eyes,

_Kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain..._

"Kayden. Your nothing like anything I expected."

_Cause I see Sparks Fly..._

She looked up at him,

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

_Whenever you..._

"It's not, at all." Arrow added, "It's a great thing."His lips pulled back into another bright smile, before he closed his eyes and leaned forward again. The rain pelting down on the two small figures in the middle of a clearing, the calm in the center of the storm.

_Smile._

**A/N: I hope you liked it! I think you might, I won't be sure until I check my phone. But review's are appreciated! So please, do so!**


End file.
